In many of the current mobile phone applications, the user interface display effect is provided with a skin changing function to allow users to select various visual effects for the user interface.
In the conventional technology, display of a user interface element, especially the display of image elements generally adopts the method of loading an image source from the locally stored skin pack, and drawing the image on the screen with script or plug-in controls.
However, in the conventional technology, when the image drawing requires more sources, some of the big background pictures with simple gradient color will increase the size of document pack in general, which will increase the loading burden of the users of mobile phone, influencing the speed of loading sources of the program, and increasing the memory consumption consequently.